freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiziana Caldani
Tiziana Caldani, better known by her codename Tiziana Ferrari, is a Valkyrie and member of the newly formed Platoon 13. Background Tiziana hails from Italy and is the eldest among the Valkyries. She is a daughter of the once famous Caldani family. Sometime before joining the Valkyrie Project, Tiziana was a Pandora and attended Genetics Panzer, but was dropped out of service less than a year later due to her low compatibility rate. In 2063, she worked as a waitress in her homeland where she encountered Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee. After being assisted by the pair, Tiziana was offered the chance to become a Valkyrie. Appearance She has wavy light brown hair that runs past her shoulders, along with green eyes. She has the most buxom figure of the contingent (F-cup), which rivals that of Roxanne Elipton and Yu-Mi Kim. Her Valkyrie uniform dons a crimson red color. Personality Tiziana is a kind, soft spoken young women. She is incredibly proud of her service as a Pandora, calling her chance to fight for mankind's future a "gift" from god. Out of all the Valkyries, she is the friendliest and most welcoming towards others. Freezing: Zero Warriors of Valhalla Arc In 2063, Tiziana lived in Italy, where she worked as a waitress to pay her father's debts. One night, Tiziana spys Gengo Aoi eating in her restaurant. She quickly approaches him and offers to refill his glass. He happily accepts and comments on the superb quality of the wine, a thought echoed by his companion Su-Na Lee. Tiziana remarks that she is glad, as she was unsure if it would suit him due to his preference for acidic beverages. Gengo is surprised that anyone would recognize him, but Tiziana states there is not a person in the world who wouldn't know him. After further questioning, she reveals that she once attended Genetics Panzer as a Pandora, but had to drop out as a result of her low compatibility. Despite this, she declares to still hold a deep respect for all Pandora, as well as for their creator. Tiziana also states that even though she has left military service, her soul remains with her comrades. As she pours Gengo another glass, Su-Na interjects and asks for one as well, wanting to toast her fellow Pandora. Tiziana moves to fulfill her request, but is flustered and ends up spilling the wine. Gengo assures her all is well, but while attempting to clean up the mess Tiziana accidentally knocks over the whole bottle. Going pale, Tiziana apologizes to Gengo, only for her boss to arrive and apologize on her behalf. Tiziana leaves as Gengo tries again to absolve her of blame. Later, Tiziana is reprimanded by her boss outside the restaurant. Tiziana offers to pay what she broke, but her boss notes that she can barely pay rent in addition to paying her father's debts. He attempts to extort sex from her and begins groping her chest. When he snears at the integrity of Pandora, Tiziana shoves him back and demands he apologize. Whatever her faults may be, Pandora risk their very lives by fighting for mankind and should be degraded. The two are suddenly interrupted by Su-Na Lee, Gengo's bodyguard. Su-Na effortlessly lifts Tiziana's boss off the ground and sadistically notes that she could kill him in an instant. Tiziana quickly stops her, but is questioned on why she didn't resist. She admits that no other place would hire her, so she must continue to work. Stepping out of the shadows, Gengo notes Tiziana's determination and asks if she'd like to take on the challenge of defending mankind. The next day Tiziana joins Gengo and Su-Na at a cafe to discuss her participation in the Valkyrie Project. Gengo explains that he needs strong-willed warriors to fight for mankind, such as Tiziana. A tearful Tiziana tells the two that she has lived her life filled with regret ever since she abandoned her comrades. She resolutely agrees to join. Not long after, Tiziana is called to West Genetics to meet her fellow Valkyries. She listens as Gengo explains the goals of the Valkyrie Project and his confidence in the selected warriors. She later takes part in a training simulation alongside her new teammates. Afterwards, she showers and listens silently as Christine boasts about their new Stigma. Tiziana notices Ouka deeply pondering something, but stays silent. The whole team is then assigned a mission over the Grand Canyon. On the transport, Tiziana listens as Su-Na explains that the leader of their squad may be determined based on performance during the mission. Unlike her teammates, Tiziana doesn't contend for the position of leader, instead asking if they should focus more on their mission. Su-Na tells her not to over-think things, causing Tiziana to wryly note that Su-Na's attitude must come from her position as strongest Pandora. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Nova, which causes the transport to crash. Upon recovering, Tiziana and her teammates are confronted by a Type-F Nova. Although some of them try to mount an offense, they quickly lose spirit and suggest retreating. Tiziana remains resolute and attacks the Nova in a frontal attack. She reminds her fellows that Pandora deal with this kind of battle all the time and if the Valkyries are to overcome them, they cannot allow fear to defeat them. Tiziana's words inspire Ouka to form a plan. As Tiziana acts as decoy to draw the Nova's attention, Ouka uses her Blood Strike technique to destroy its core. The whole squad looks on in surprise as the Nova is revealed to be a dummy. Returning to base, Gengo congratulates the Valkyries on their determination. Afterwards, the girls note how they were fooled and Tiziana remarks that Gengo is truly an amazing person. Ouka informs her team of her new found determination just as Su-Na arrives. Tiziana watches as her team begins to argue over who should become leader of their group. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc Tiziana first appears by jumping out of a plane hovering over the West Genetics stadium, along with her fellow Valkyries. Upon activation the Type-S replicate responds with a powerful gust of wind, yet the Valkyrie Scud ability enables a safe landing for her team. Once on the ground, she utilizes her SSS-style Volt Weapon, to engage the dummy Nova. She and her team-mates wore down their opponent, and Ouka moved in and landed the killing blow. Shortly after they unmasked, and are properly introduced after the demonstration. She is later seen again later at the stadium, where the Team 13 members were organized. She watched as Franka and Christine interacted with Kazuya and his friends, somewhat embarrassed by her team-mates' antics. When asked her bra size, she politely (if albeit reluctantly) replied, which caused Christine to declare victory. It is after this that Ouka reveals herself as Kazuya's cousin and fiancée. An intense debate between Kazuya and Ouka ensued, and Tiziana found herself rather perplexed by "Eastern-style romances." After the debate ended, she then watched as the rest of Platoon 13 made their introductions. Their commander is revealed to be the best of the Chevalier, Su-Na Lee, who dismissed them; as their training begins tomorrow. That night, Tiziana listens to Franka explain Kazuya and Kazuha's unique stigma bodies as well as Rana being a Maria-Type. She is later shown running thirty laps to build endurance with her Platoon 13 comrades, and Tiziana, like every one else, is exhausted. She remains silent during the comical exchanges between Satellizer, Roxanne, and Su-Na Lee. She's later seen in the shower, and is alerted by a scene between Roxanne, Ouka, and Satellizer, but again says nothing. She then learns of Charles' imprisonment after mutilating Attia Simmons. Though she holds her tongue during the heated exchange between Roxanne and Christine. 12th Nova Clash Tiziana is present with her platoon during the joint training exercise with the West Genetics Pandora, meant to simulate the events of the 11th Nova Clash, but with the Valkyries. Roxanne is appointed as her platoon leader and all the platoons disperse. Tiziana, along with the other Pandora, except Cassie, acted as decoys for the exercise. The Italian Valkyrie deployed her SSS and struck the dummy Nova with four lasers. When Ouka landed the killing blow, she and the others believed the exercise was over. However, they were soon proven wrong as the Type-S replicate began to resonate, and a mysterious infinity symbol appeared in the sky. A black smoke soon covered the area, which sent the Pandora's into a panic but didn't affect the Valkyries in the least. With the Pandora's incapable of participating in this now labelled "Nova Clash", Gengo Aoi gave the order for the official use of the Plasma Weapons. Ouka then ordered her comrades to destroy all of the dummy Nova. They begin to fight seriously and after Ouka and Christine deal the initial blows, Franka and Tiziana align their Plasma Weapons and launch a powerful Nova particle beam, which heavily damages the Type-S replicate. However, the simulacrum transformed into a real Nova, and the Valkyries are forced to engage Plasma Form. When Ouka destroys the Unknown-Type Nova's core, the Valkyries think they've won. However, fragments from the Nova's body transformed into saurian-like creatures, and attacked with force. One of the newly formed enemies bit into Christine's shoulder, and when Tiziana tried to fend it off, her stigma beams harmlessly bounced off the monster's tough hide. Suddenly, the usually silent Lucy moves in and decapitated the beast with a single blow. Lucy then tells her comrades to flee the battlefield with all do haste. Busters Arc Tiziana is seen with the rest of the Valkyries, in the lab being checked on, shocked at the fact that Lucy Renault is a Legendary Pandora. Later she and the rest of the Valkyries agree to Ouka's plan about going to the party thrown by Chevalier, but actually thrown by Gengo himself, to try and get information. However, the girls are called to be equipped with the surprising large Plasma Form Injection Stigmata, which comes with new armor. After assuming the armor, the Valkyries are ordered to neutralize the berserk Legendary Pandora. Tiziana and Franka are dispatched to neutralize Cassandra. 13th Nova Clash Tiziana and Franka arrive on the battlefield, with Franka providing cover fire for Satellizer. Later, she watches in shock on how Kazuya awakens his true power and takes control of Elizabeth, Arnett, and Satellizer using the Pandora battle and defeat the Pandora-Type Nova. Franka tells the group that Rana is battling Teslad and Windy May. The group arrives at the pool meeting with their other comrades and Kazuya snaps Rana, who lost herself to the Stigmatic will, out of her trance. Tiziana and the others continue to watch in awe at the arrival of Arcadia Aoi, who defeats Windy May and Teslad, ending the 13th Nova Clash. Exit Revenant Arc Tiziana along with the rest of the members of Platoon 13 are summoned by Yu-Mi Kim and warns them that Chevalier has targeted West Genetics. She is next seen with her fellow Valkyries discussing that Chevalier's going up against Gengo. Abilities Overview *Tiziana is equipped with a Valkyrie Scud, a personal gravity manipulator that act as a parachute. *Like other Valkyries, Tiziana is able to use their unique Accel Turn, named Tachyon Accel. This Accel automatically has no breaks, unlike the normal variant. *When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Tiziana's abilities are increased by a factor of five. *Tiziana is eventually upgraded with the Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, greatly increasing her power. *Before becoming a Valkyrie she was a pandora but dropped due to having low compatibility even with one stigmata. Plasma Weapon *Tiziana's Plasma Weapon is of Type SSS weapon similar to Elizabeth Mably and Julia Munberk. Her weapon takes the shape of four globes with pronged ring around each that are capable of firing thin lasers. *Unlike a Pandora, she can move independently from her weapon. *During the 12th Nova Clash, Tiziana and Franka revealed they could synchronize their Plasma Weapons, enabling them to fire a powerful Nova Particle Beam. Relationships Allies Gengo Aoi As a former Pandora, Tiziana greatly respects and admires Gengo. She recognized the doctor immediately upon meeting him, and was happy to be able to serve him. Trivia thumb|200px|Ferrari's name controversy *Tiziana Ferrari's surname and nationality originate from the Italian sports car manufacturer Ferrari. *Tiziana's real name had some controversy, as numerous parties claimed she had a different name. However through research Tiziana came out as her real name. *Tiziana is a licensed Sommelier which are people who have knowledge about wines and are found in restaurants. References Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Platoon 13 Category:Pandora Category:Female